Disapproved
by AwesomeisI
Summary: Beck likes Cat. Cat likes Beck. Neither of them know... yet. Finally, they get together and it seems like a fairytale. That is, until Tori and Robbie get jealous. Andre wishes Tori liked him the he liked her. Beck wishes people just except him and Cat. Cat wishes her friends would treat her the way the they used to. Bat, Jat friendship, MAYBE rade with eventual Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Just another Day... Maybe

A/n: okay, so in this story beck and jade never got back together. I will make all the new characters unless someone has a super awesome idea. Sorry for that but it makes things easier.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious :O shocker, right. I also don't own "a drop in the ocean" by Ron Pope. But guess what?! I DO own this adorable jacket.. Jealous? ;P

Beck's POV:

BEEP! BEEP! _Ugh_! I look over my shoulder to see 6:21 in bright red number. I hit snooze and get out of bed. I washed my face in the bathroom then lazily brushed my hair. School sucks! I thought to myself as I took of my pajama pants and put on jeans. I got on a t-shirt and jacket. After I got my shoes on I picked up my phone. 3 new messages. I smiled to myself as I saw who they were from.

Good morning! :)) - Cat

R u evn awake? Do I hav 2 wake u up, AGAIN? -Cat

Becky?! -Cat

I have to respond quickly or she'll come to my RV to wake me up. She's done that before, so I know she's not kidding. I texted her back:

Yeah, I'm awake. Yd u txt so erly?

I'm actually pretty curious. She normally texts me as I'm leaving. I hope she's okay.

:) o, I need a ride. Can u pick me up? -Cat

That explains that. I text her sure then grab my bag

When I pull up outside her house I smile. Her house is yellow and has the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. Cat planted most of it herself. I think that's why its so pretty. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a door closing. Cat's walking out of her house in a short, pink, sexy dress that shows off her breasts and shape very well. I get out and open her door for her as she walks up. "Thanks" she says looking down, blushing. I smile to myself s I get in. "So, why'd you need a ride? I thought your mom drove you." I ask. "She's visiting Georgie at the hospital. This man kicked him because Georgie was licking his shoe." she said. I've met her brother, Georgie, before. He was... unique. "Oh," was all I said. She just nodded so I turned the radio on.

**A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather**

Cat started singing and I smiled.

**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**

She sounds like an angel.

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most. 'Cause you are my heaven**

This kinda reminds me of Cat and I.

**I don't wanna waste the weekend, If you don't love me pretend. A few more hours, then it's time to go**

I start to daydream as I listen to Cat sing.

**As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you'll keep warm. It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.**

Cat really seems into this song...

**Still I can't let you be, Most nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need from me. A drop in the Ocean, A change in the weather I was praying you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most. 'Cause you are my heaven**

We got to school before the song ended and Cat seemed quiet. I got out and opened her door and she got out. "What's up?" I asked. She smiled brightly at me. "Nothing," she said then skipped off. I shrugged it off then followed.

Walking in I immediately saw Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, and Cat standing by Tori's locker. I started walking over when Trina walked up to me. I groan. Can't she take a day off? "Hey hot stuff," she said. "What do want, Trina?" I don't care if I'm being rude, I want to go hang out with my friends. "You," is all she says. I roll my eyes then walk. GOD! She's annoying. How does Robbie like her?

When I walk up Cat's laughing, Robbie's forcing a small chuckle, Jade's pissed, and Andre and Tori look confused. I can't understand what's going on so I just say "hey," Cat turned around then hugged me saying "Oh my god! There you are! Where have you been?!" I smiled, hugged her back, and got a dirty look from Jade. "Well, I was stopped by Trina," I said. "I'm sorry," Tori said giving me apologetic look. I laughed a little as Cat ended the embrace. "Hey, rob?" Andre asked. "Yeah?" Robbie responded. "Where's Rex?" Andre asked. Everyone looked at Robbie who looks upset. He turned pale and Jade raised an eyebrow. "Oh," Robbie squeaked, then ran faster than I've ever seen down the hallway. "What was that about?" asked Tori. "Maybe he realized he's a mentally unstable weirdo who's only friend is a puppet," Jade said sipping her coffee. "I'm his friend!" Cat nearly shouted then added "and he's NOT mentally unstable." Jade just smirked. "Hey, how about we get to class?" Andre suggests. "Yeah," I say.

A/n: Did u love it? Did u hate it with a burning passion? Virtual ccupcakes for reviewers! :DD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: WHAT?

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own Victorious, I wish I did. That would be awesome

A/n: I would like to apologize for spelling errors in chapter one and how short it was... I'll try to do better :)

Cat's POV:

I hear my alarm go off but I've been awake for a while, I'm already dressed. I turn the pink alarm clock off and sigh. Last night was horrible. When I got home from school there was a note on the fridge with 20 bucks saying my parents wouldn't be home and to order a pizza. Poor Georgie. No Cat, don't cry. Da-Da! Ooooohhh a text! YAY it's from Beck. I smile as hit "read"

Wanna ride?- Beck

I giggle then respond

yes, plz

It's only a minute before he responds

cya soon -Beck

I go the bathroom to make sure I look okay. I'm wearing a pink and yellow polka-dot loose shirt and light wash jeans along with my favorite cream heels. I only wear heels now for two reasons. One: I'm tiny compared to all other 17-year-olds and Two: I think Beck likes taller girls. I used think it didn't matter but then there was that guy that ONLY liked blonds, so now I'm more self conscious. I put another layer of lip gloss and grab my pink hoodie just as I heard Beck's car pull up. I squealed to myself, grabbed my bag, and sprinted downstairs. I waited a minute, to catch my breath, then skipped outside.

Beck was leaning up against his car waiting for me. "Took you long enough," he says teasing me. I just roll my eyes as he opens my door and I get in. "Thanks for driving me," I say. "No problem," Beck responded. "Hey! Guess what?" I nearly yell I'm so excited. He laughs and asks "What?" I can't hold it in any longer so I shout "MY BIRTHDAY'S IN 3 WEEKS! EEEEEPP!" He smiles and says "I know, and I've already got you a present." OHMYGOD! He remembered my birthday! I feel so smiley! "OHMYGOD! You're the BEST! What did you get me? Is it pink? I love pink stuff! I also love yellow! That's why I love lemonade! One time, when I was drinking lemonade, a man yelled 'I WON!' so I got really excited for him and choked on my lemonade. It turns out he just won a free refill, but he was sooo nice and he used his refill for my lemonade! Wasn't that man nice?" I started blabbing, but I blab when I'm happy! I just can't help it!

When we pulled up I really had to pee because I talked about lemonade so much. After Beck opened my door I ran out as fast as I could but yelled over my shoulder "THANKS BECK!"

After I relieved myself I washed my hands. I was walking out when Jade walked in. She may seem mean but she's super nice to me, well, as nice as Jade gets. "Hey, Jade!" I say smiling. "Hi." is all she says. I bet she's just mad about something so I leave her alone.

I went to Sikowitz's class and sat down next to Andre because Tori sat next to Beck. Everyone knows she likes him. She likes every boy I do! I love her but she can be mean to me. Jade says that's one of her many reasons to hate Tori. I don't hate Tori, I just wish she would be nice to me. Sikowitz comes in interrupting my thoughts. "Hello, class. I need Beck, Cat, and... Tori on stage!"

I giggle and run up on stage. "What do you want us to do?" Tori asks. "Beck, you will play the groom, Tori the bride," that made me mad. "And Cat, you will play Beck's first love. You must interrupt their wedding and declare that you still love Beck. Aaaaannnnd, ACTION!" Beck and Tori get into position and I get ready to 'burst in'. Beck asks for objections so I run onto stage and yell "STOP!" "Sandra?" he asks, giving my character a name. "What do you think your doing?!" Tori snapped. "Hold on, Diane" Beck says. How come he's making all the names? My turn! "Chandler, please oh please hear me out! I love you. I always have. I never meant to hurt you!" I say, trying my best to fill the part. "CUT!" Sikowitz yelled making me jump. That was short. "Good, now all of you leave." the class filed out.

"Cat?" a name called. "Whaty?" I ask the stranger. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the janitor's closet. I saw black and blue hair and realized it was Jade. She closed the door and bluntly said "Do you like Beck?"

A/n: I know it was short but I will update tomorrow, PROMISE


	3. I'm SO sorry!

**Hi guys, I know it's been FOREVER but I have too much going on. For one: my friend has bone cancer... I can hardly sleep, and my home life isn't doing so hot either, please don't hate me but I can't do fanfiction for a while. I hope u understand, /3 Awesomeisi **


End file.
